25/02/2016
Included in this update: - New Limited Time Gatcha - Pick Up Gatcha new roster - Limited Time Gatcha 11-rolling Extra Benefits for Android Release Commemoration - New event "The Goal is Treasure" - Marathon/Extermination re-opens - All stage AP costs 50% down campaign - New Commander Support Package 4 Extended Maintenance Compensation: - 1 All-recovery AP potion - All servers All Stages 50% AP costs down: ''(25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar)'' - To celebrate the android release further, all stages will have 50% reduced AP costs Event "The Goal is Treasure": ''(25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar)'' - By clearing any of the difficulties, you can obtain the event item "Goddess' Symbol" - These items can be exchanged at the event shop for various items - Specifically, there is a box for 200 symbols called "SSR+ Unit Introductory Letter", which assumedly awards a random SSR+ unit out of its contents - The last two difficulties have a chance to drop SSR equip "Rose Ring" - Additionally, new event achievements have been added for successful clears of any stage (emphasis on any) - The rewards for these achievements are a specific unit rewarding box. The selection of units are any of the current silver gatcha limited girls (with the exception of the fairy Suzette) - When the box is used, you can select one of the possible girls as a reward. What's notable is the 3rd achievement gives a R+ box. - You can exit out of the selection screen granted by the box without the box being used. Gatcha: - New Limited Time Gatcha featuring Christia and Velvet with increased rates on them (25th Feb ~ 10th Mar) - When the period is over, both girls will be added to the platinum gatcha (Christia will be modified from UR+ to SSR+ when this occurs) Pick-up Gatcha: - New roster (25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar) - Note that you may save tickets to use for a future pick-up gatcha roster Android Release Commemoration 11-rolling Extra Benefits: ''(25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar)'' - When you purchase 11-rolls, in addition to getting the regular tickets for the pick-up gatcha, you'll receive extra stuff! (Dependant on purchase number) - 1st Purchase : 10 Caramels (Caramel is used to completely fill AP) - 2nd Purchase : 3 SSR Equipment Boxes (When used, awards one SSR Equipment from a past event) - 3rd Purchase : Guaranteed SSR+ Gatcha Ticket (Can be used in the Guaranteed SSR+ Gatcha, which as the name implies, is filled entirely with SSR+ girls only) - For the 4th Purchase and beyond, there are no more extra benefits apart from the usual pick-up gatcha ticket. - The Guaranteed SSR+ Gatcha will only last until 3rd March so do use your ticket before the maint on that day hits... Marathon/Extermination Mission Re-opening: ''(25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar)'' - This marathon/extermination is for EXP equipment - Clearing the 10th battle successfully in the 10-stage Advanced level marathon/extermination will reward you with a guaranteed UR EXP equip. New Commander Support Package 4: ''(25th Feb ~ 24th Mar)'' - New Players who start the game during this period will receive the Commander Support Package - This package includes SSR Shin, 10*25 AP Potions, 10*Equipment Box 1 (generally gives random gear of N~R ranks), and 10*Gift Box (gives random affection items that you can give to girls) Miscellaneous: - Connection Timer Bonuses have been changed. To celebrate the android release, they're a bit more generous, and include a platinum medal as well as an SR EXP equip. (25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar) ''- Login Bonus Calendar has reset. It will change after the next maintenance. (25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar) - Minor UI tweak regarding selecting units for expeditions, or transferring captain status another girl. '''Retweet Campaign': (25th Feb ~ 3rd Mar) - Retweet the tweet from the official ravens twitter account. (Make sure you're following them too.) - If enough retweets are reached (300), then everyone on every server will receive a platinum gatcha ticket - Additionally, 100 people who retweeted will be picked from lottery to receive 3 additional platinum gatcha tickets - You will be notified if you are a winner by DM (direct message). If you do not answer, you effectively forfeit your winning status. - You also should be following the official account if you wish to participate in the lottery, as unfollowing forfeits any chance of winning as well. - The date of distribution for the platinum gatcha ticket will be announced at a later date. Fixed Bug: - During brief moments where you use a commander skill while a unit is currently using their unit skill, or changing the auto-skill toggle while a unit skill is being used, the battle will terminate and you will be returned to the home screen. - You still get loot though, and your blessing bar still goes down, just like if you refreshed the screen during the battle or it came to an error after loading. - Compensation for the bug is 1 All-recovery AP Potion + 2*Marathon/Extermination Extra Runs